Life Before
by theworldthegirlsaw
Summary: Life was good. Team 7 was to be victorious again. Kaguya was about to be sealed. Nope. Sakura is somehow sent to the past. Specifically, the day of her graduation. Can she successfully save lives that would be lost in the future or is it set in stone?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So yes, it is the generic Sakura time travel fanfic. But it's not my fault, those are my favorite kind. I have read at least 10 time travel and have finally decided to write my own. Caution! This is my first fic, so the writing and proper etiquette may be very off. If you guys have any suggestions please leave them for me! I will try to post at least once a week. I am still in school, participate in sports, run an instant anime account, and do have a social life (small is at maybe).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Naruto universe. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

It was Team 7's final mission. Take down and seal Kaguya. Easy? No. Far from it. But, somehow we pulled through. Almost.

We were just seconds away from completing our last mission. I watched as Sasuke and Naruto had Kaguya within reach. But she moved up.

 _Shit_. I thought moving till I was above her and falling down directly above her. _Don't forget about me. We're both women, so don't mock me!_ I brought my fist down, chakra enhancing it.

It was not to be though, seemingly. For my first hit nothing but air. What is going on? I thought fiercely, as my vision—no, the world began to disappear into the darkness.

 _Did she do something?!,_ was the last comprehendible thought before everything faded away into nothingness.

Published - 12/26/18

Author's note (again):

This is very short and I apologize. But next chapter will be about Sakura waking up and discovering where she is (in time). Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Naruto universe. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This can't be happening. Was the first thing that came to mind as I gazed at my bedroom. Or more specifically my bedroom from five years ago when I was 12 years old.

I untangled myself from my bright pink covers, and stood up shakily. I walked, well more or less sprinted, towards my calendar hung up on my pink walls. Today was the day of my Academy graduation, apparently. _Um, what?_ Could this be genjutsu?

I placed my hands into the correct handsigns and began to whisper furiously "Kai!" Nothing happened as expected. I began to feel faint, very faint.

I turned and slumped to the ground, my back sliding against the wall. How could this be possible? Could I really be in the past? Did I actually travel to the past? Renewed energy began to flow through my body, as one thought stood out in my mind.

No matter what, I must do what I can to prevent the tragic events that have taken place these past few years. If done correctly, I could even stop the war from happening.

I quickly checked my chakra status. I still possessed a large portion of my chakra, thought some was still gone. And even better, I still acquired the 100 Healings mark. It was smack dab in my, I had to admit, large forehead. Now to get to work.

*

When I had awaken, it had only been four in the morning giving me 4 hours till I was to be at the Academy. I had tied my forehead protector in the traditional way so it covered my mark and forehead. I wore my normal clothes, the unreasonable red dress. That had to change. Quickly.

Which was why I now was browsing through the same shop I got my later outfit. I had been surprised it was open so early, but it was probably due to the fact most if not all of their customers were ninjas. Ninjas who were up at some of the most absurd times. Like now.

I was half tempted to request my old outfit, but instead bought a more simpler and comfy outfit. For now at least.

The outfit was the knee high sandals, black pants that we're tucked into the sandals, and a red sleeveless bodysuit. The suit bore the white Haruno circle on the back, had a high neck, and was trimmed in white. I had also purchased a black utility belt with many pouches for herbs, poisons, and whatnot. And the finishing touches were my black, thick gloves and red fabric for my forehead protector. On my way back to my house I made a few quick stops; grabbing medical supplies, medical books, and more kunai and shuriken.

I had mentally debated the whole shopping trip on whether or not if I should cut my hair. I ender up deciding against it and instead opting for a braid to the side with strands framing my face.

Now at 7:30, I stood before my new self in my bedroom mirror. I was well equipped for the days ahead. And I looked damn good, might I add.

After a quick exchange with my parents I was now on my way to the Academy, nostalgia overriding my senses. This was so weird. From what I remembered, Ino would appear to try to beat me to the Academy for a seat next to Sasuke. Then Sasuke and Naruto would accidentally kiss, and team assignments would be distributed.

There was a downfall to this though. I would have to repeat all those D ranked missions and training sessions. Speaking of which, the only thing I possessed from my 17 year old body was my chakra. My stamina was non-existent.

I'm going to have to get fast and strong soon if I plan on changing anything. I have about a month till the Wave mission. The first real mission of Team 7.

I suppose I could 'accidentally' stumble upon a Gai and Rock Lee training session and ask to join them. I believe I once remember Lee mentioning at how he and Gai before the Chunin Exams would train at night. I'll also have to inquire about maybe getting a pair of weights to wear on my wrists and ankles.

I must walked faster something than my past self, for I was now at the Academy and Ino had not appeared. I paused and gazed at the building and tears began to form

"Sakura!" I turned and quickly wiped at my eyes. Ino ran up to me and placed her hands on her hips. "Jeez, how far were you into your thoughts Billboard Brow? But then again, I can't really hold it to you considering the size of your forehead." She flicked my forehead protector.

She seemed to have just noticed my new outfit for she stepped back and clicked her tongue. "Don't think changing your style will also change Sasuke's opinion of you. Today will be the last day you see him anyways. Cause' I think we all know whose team he will be on." Ino stepped around me and gave me a smirk before entering into the Academy.

 _If only you knew Ino_ , I thought as I made my way into the building and then our classroom. Half an hour later….

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." I glanced at my teammates. One looked aloof, while the other looked at me overly excited. This was going to be interesting.

Author's Note:

Is till a bit short, but we are getting there. I plan to try write and post chapter 3 later. I am so excited to finally share my own take on Naruto.

Published 12/27/18


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Naruto Universe. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto called from behind me.

Turning I spoke, "Oh, Naruto. Sorry, I should have waited for you." He skidded to a stop a large smile on his face. We had been dismissed for lunch moments earlier and lost in my thoughts I had forgotten Naruto. Which is surprising, considering his orange jumpsuit and energetic attitude.

"So, Sakura I was wondering if we could eat lunch together. Since we are a team now." A smile made its way on to my face. He was the exact same as his older self, the only difference was his strength and wisdom.

"Of course, actually, I have to apologise about something." A confused look replaced his utter happiness.

"What could you be sorry for?" I sighed and motioned for him to the nearby stone bench.

"I just wanted to apologise for how shitty I have been to you these past few years. You have always been nice and I would just throw it into your face. If you could forgive me, I would be very—." I was cut off by arms wrapping around me. Naruto's arms to be exact.

"Of course I forgive you Sakura. I still don't really see why you are apologising but it doesn't matter!" So I suppose this is how he convinced most of our enemies to become our allies.

"Thank you, Naruto. It means a lot. Now, I do believe you said something about a team lunch. So, off we go." I gently unwrapped his arms off me and stood.

"Wait—wait! Sakura where are we going?" His hand grabbed my arm.

"To get Sasuke. We are a team after all. If he doesn't want to, then we'll just eat. Alright?" Naruto nodded and together we went off to find our missing teammate.

*

We did find him, lounging in a room with his back against an open window. I seemed to have forgotten how distant he was.

I clenched teeth grinding together. "Sasuke, we are a team so I think it would be beneficial to everyone if we started to act like one." His dark eyes flicked up in my direction for only a few seconds before look away. Dismissing me. If only he knew how close I am to losing my shit.

"Come on, you bastard! Do as Sakura says!" Naruto said, well more or less, shouted. About to go off again, he paused as he saw my facial expression.

Giving a pleasant smile to Sasuke, "Come Naruto, let's go eat somewhere. We can go work on…", I paused hoping it would work, "That thing we were talking about ourselves then." I turned, pulling Naruto with me. I walked slower than usual. Hm, maybe it won't work after all—

"What are you talking about?" I had stop myself from smirking.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to infringe on your 'me time'." Naruto, for the last thirty seconds had been staring at me like I lost it, just nodded his head and shouted 'bastard' at him.

I continued the act, "It will be a pity though, it would have been so much better if all of us were there…." He grunted and started to pack up his lunch.

"Fine. I'll come." This just got a lot better and increasingly difficult.

"So what exactly are we doing, Sakura?" Naruto asked, after making about ten stops to the bathroom.

"Well, besides from waiting for you. I was thinking on getting some food and bond, I suppose." Only thing heard was the sound of silence.

"Bonding? What do you mean bonding?" Sasuke demanded, I merely turned around and gave him the same nonchalant look I was often greeted with.

"I'm guessing you both want to get strong. And we are right at the beginning of our Ninja careers, where are most vulnerable. and the only way to survive at the moment is to rely on one another. Not only that, all of us can learn from each other." With my hands placed on my hips, I had a feeling I resembled a nagging mother. Their answers were an annoyed 'Hn' and a glare in the latter's direction. I glanced at a clock hanging in a nearby store.

"Hm, seems someone," a glance in Naruto's direction, "used our time. Now we got to go meet Kak—our sensei." I sharply turned and picked my way back to the Academy. Hehehe.

*

Naruto swayed on a chair, laughing and placed an eraser in the door for our late sensei. The perfect prank.

"Not bad, Naruto. I have a feeling it'll work." I said, not being able to help myself.

Sasuke scoffed, "As if a Jounin Would fall for something as simple as that, you loser."

Naruto screamed, as per usual, "Bastard!"

"You wanna bet?" I asked, a small smile making its way into my face. Sasuke seemed to ponder the suggestion, for he didn't outright disregard it.

"Hn." I guess that's a yes? Not even moments later, guess who walked in and got smacked in the head with an eraser. Kakashi. I gave a smug look in Sasuke's direction and his normally emotionless features were shocked.

"Haha! That's what I thought, you bastard!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and laughed.

"You guys want to know my first impression of you all is," We all paused and looked up expectantly, "I hate you." Kakashi really doesn't hold back, does he?

Published: 12/27/18


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Naruto Universe. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 4

"Now I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi was leaning up against the railing opposite of the three of us, who were sitting on some stairs.

"Like what?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"...you know. The usual. Your favorite thing….what you hate most...dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." I started to wonder whether I should give the same one from all those years ago or….give my new intentions?

"Help us out here, sensei. You go first. Show us how it's done." Naruto pleaded.

"You are a complete stranger too, after all." I pointed out.

"Oh….me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are known of your business….but anyway, I have lots of hobbies…." So just as useless as last time. How unexpected.

"Now it's your turn. Starting with you on the right." On the right was….Naruto. Who seemed, might I add, very eager to tell us all about his Ramen.

"Me right?! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is instant cup Ramen. What I like even better is when Iruka Sensei treats me to Ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My one day is to be Hokage! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!" His facial expression said it all. Naruto was still the determined boy I knew.

"My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess." Naruto finished off with. And still the jokester, too.

Sasuke was next. Oh boy. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'...that's just a word….but what I do have is a determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn….to kill." Jeez, what's with all the dramatic pauses?

"And finally, the young lady." If only you knew, kakashi.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are reading and helping people. My dislikes are perverts…." I glared somewhat at Kakashi. I couldn't help myself. "And snakes. My hobbies are practicing medical ninjutsu and training. My dream is to help all those who need me." To be honest in someway, everyone needed me. My medical ninjutsu statement seemed to catch all of my teammates off guard. Kakashi now gazed at me with new interest.

"Medical Ninjutsu, eh? That takes pretty good chakra control and concentration." Something a new Academy Graduate shouldn't have.

"I have perfect chakra control, believe me." The mark hidden under my forehead protector proved it. Kakashi continued to look at me for a few more moments, before looking to Naruto and Sasuke.

"You two are quite lucky to have a Medical Ninja on your team. And right at the time in your career where you will need one the most." Both looked at me, a pair of suspicion and happiness. It's not hard to figure out who was happy and who was suspicious.

"I believe we all understand each other then. Formal training begins tomorrow."

Naruto snapped his hand to his forward, in a saluting manner. "Yes, sir! What will our duties be?! Our first real shinobi mission!"

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell." Naruto began to shout his confusion, while Sasuke merely didn't say or show anything. "It a survival exercise. One which will decide whether you continue as Genin. It will be against me. Of the 27 graduates only nine will pass. A 66% rate of failure." Naruto exploded, asking questions left and right.

Kakashi continued. "We will meet at the training field in the morning, tomorrow. Bring all you ninja tools and weapons. And do not have breakfast….unless you enjoy throwing up."

*

It had been a few hours after Kakashi dismissed us. Sasuke immediately went on his own, and Naruto left to get Ramen and go back to his house. I opted instead, to take a stroll around the village. Just to check to make sure things hadn't changed. And in the process, I ran into Rock Lee.

I took my chance and asked if he would be willing to train in physical strength and stamina. Lee, ever the gentleman, accepted and scribbled a time on a sheet of paper.

I'm to meet him at four in the morning everyday till we stop training together. We'll train for as long as I can. I even asked for a way to get my own weights.

Twenty minutes later, I now had in my possession four weights. Two for my wrists and two for my ankles. The wrist weights will be covered in black fabric wrapped around my wrists, and the ankle weights will be placed in my shoes.

I had about a month till the Wave mission and four or five till the Chunin Exams. I'll be fine, physically by then. Hopefully.

Tomorrow, is the real test. One of strength, mental, emotion, and teamwork. We will pass.

Published: 12/28/18


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Naruto Universe. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

I forgot how overly late Kakashi was in the my Genin years. He still is late in the future, but not as long. I had only slept for a few hours before going to meet Lee for our first session. We had ran 27 laps around the village before my legs gave out. I shouldn't even say I ran. It was more like me jogging and Lee running circles around me literally. The weights didn't make it any better either. I even wore them now, their weight greatly slowing my already slow movements. I'm going to have to rely only my on chakra for today and a while, till I see improvement physically.

Naruto clutched his stomach, grimacing from not eating breakfast. Both, like last time, listened and didn't eat any breakfast. I did, of course, knowing how long the wait would be before we even started. I would give them food, but I didn't know if Sasuke would rat me out to Kakashi. Which I doubt he would….but still.

"Good morning, class!" Kakashi seemed all to pleased with himself for making us wait a considerable amount of time.

"You're late!" Naruto raged. I would have done the same if it had been my first time.

Kakashi placed an alarm clock on a stump and pressed a button. "I've set this alarm to go off at noon. I here have two small bells." He dangled them in front of us. "Your challenge is to get these from me before the timer goes off. Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch. Insead you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you." I snaked a glance at my starved teammates. Both wore looks equal to "Are you shitting me right now?"

"One bell is the requirement to pass and get your lunch. And….to not get sent back to the Academy. Which either way, one of you will. You must come at me with the intent to kill or you'll never stand a chance." I cracked my knuckles. Even though I did eat and knew what would happen, it was still a pain in the ass to have to wait for him for hours.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser! Your gonna get yourself killed!" Naruto laughed. Oh Naruto, you got yourself a storm coming.

"Only the weak speak loudly. Now let's forget the dunce and begin." Damn. I saw Naruto make to grab a kunai. I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"He didn't say go, Naruto." He gave me a sheepish smile, and I dropped my arm thinking he wouldn't attack him after I reminded him that it hadn't started yet. But of course he still did it. I don't really know what I had expected. Naruto is after all the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

In a flash, Kakashi had him in a hold. "Like Sakura said, I didn't say go. But, at least you came at me with the intent to kill. Maybe I am starting to like you three and now….ready….set….go!" Kakashi disappeared in a poof, leaving us behind. Before I could even utter a word, both Sasuke and Naruto took off in opposite directions.

I sighed. "So much for teamwork." I'm going to have to find them and fast. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.

*

Where are they? It's been at least twenty minutes and I haven't even seen or heard either one of them. Even Naruto seemed to have disappeared. I heard a yell to the right and burst onto a scene of Naruto fighting Kakashi, who was reading his pervy book.

"Naruto, let's work together!" I landed beside him. He stopped and nodded his head.

"Good thinking, Sakura. Let's hurry and get those bells so it'll be only me and you!" He created a few more shadow clones.

"Er, no. I was thinking we retreat and try to find Sasuke." That took Kakashi's attention away from his book and to me.

"Why! We don't need that bastard!" .

"Naruto, we are a team. So we have to act like one. He's just doing this to separate us and test our teamwork." That comment earned me a "what the fuck look" from both of them.

"But, there's only two bells and not three." Naruto looked at me with a duh look on his face. I felt my eye begin to twitch.

"Why don't we discuss this elsewhere, and not in front of our enemy." I didn't wait for a response before grabbing his arm and bolting into the trees. If I remember correctly Sasuke should be nearby, waiting for an opening.

"Sa–Sakura, I can walk on my own!" I hadn't even noticed Naruto clawing at my iron grip on his arm. Oops.

"Uh, sorry. We need to find Sasuke." Naruto opened his mouth. "Trust me, and if things go wrong then I'll volunteer to go back to the Academy." He relented and nodded his head. One half done and another to go.

*

"Bastard! Where are you!" I winced at Naruto's method of trying to find Sasuke.

Naruto and I both decided to split and try to find our missing teammate. It might not be the best method considering Kakashi, but it was teamwork. He'll probably let it slide, but not all the way considering Sasuke isn't with us.

I jerked to a stop as I began to feel a genjutsu slide into place. "Kai!"

"Not bad. Are you a genjutsu type then?" I whirled around at Kakashi's voice, moving into a defensive position.

"No." I racked my brain for away to defeat him. Naruto and I defeated him for our second bell test by, pretending to spoil his book for him. That can't be an option now, though.

Shit. I suppose I could try to fight but, I'm a close range fighter. Which requires stamina and speed to get close enough in the first place. If I can't get close to him, then I'll make him get close to me. But, how?

"You mentioned you were a medical ninja yesterday, right?" I nodded my head slowly. "I hadn't read in your files any mention of medical ninjutsu." Another shit.

"I'm surprised you read stuff other than your porn." I smirked, thinking of a way to get him close. I'm truly crazy if I do this and I probably am by thinking it'll work. But, we are here for a good time, not a long time.

"Aren't you funny." Kakashi deadpanned. I gave him another smile before grabbing a kunai and holding it in front of me. In one swift movement, I brought it fast towards my own heart.

Published: 12/29/18


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Naruto Universe. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 6

An iron grip, almost painful, was wrapped around my hand holding the kunai. Kakashi stood over me, a displeased look showing in his one eye.

"I believe I said to try to kill me, not yourself." He didn't let go of my hand and wasn't planning on it, it seemed till I answered him.

"Eh." I shrugged my shoulder before bringing my right foot higher than I would have thought, fueled by chakra. It would have hit him fully in the chin, but he jumped back, causing it to skim him. Nonetheless, it did work for he flew back a few feet allowing me to turn and bolt.

I can't believe that actually worked. I have to admit, my plan did have a a few flaws. One being I could have died. And it was unnecessary too, considering all I did was was kick him barely before bolting.

I did, though, decide in that split second, I won't be using medical ninjutsu nor chakra enhanced kicks too much. I have already mastered them, so why not work on something else.

For example, I'm a supposed genjutsu type and I have always wanted to have more elemental jutsu. So Kurenai and Kakashi, here I come.

Alright, now I have to continue my search for Sasuke or see if Naruto found him yet. My eyes widened as I tripped over something and landed straight on my face. Or, according to Ino, my billboard brow. My ankle and face began to throb. I rolled onto my back and grabbed my ankle. Damn, whatever I tripped over is hard as hell.

I heard a groan and looked up. "Sasuke?!" He was neck deep in the ground. His right cheek was starting to bruise. From me running into it. I couldn't help myself. I started laughing. His normally pissed off features, turned even more pissed off. Which I didn't know could happen.

Sasuke growled out, "Well, are you going to help me out?" I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Yeah—yeah, sorry." I stood up and placed my hand on the ground before gently pulsing my chakra into it. Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily, as I reached with my other hand and grabbed his dark hair and pulled.

Seconds later and he was free. I healed my ankle, watching as he gently probed his skull with his fingers.

Sighing, I crawled over and began to heal his cheek and sore scalp. "Sorry, for running into you and almost yanking your hair out of your skull."

"Hn." Was all I received as I finished up his healing. A loud crash in the bushes had both of us up on our feet with kunais in our hands.

"There you guys are! I had been looking everywhere for you!" Naruto landed in front of us. "Good job, Sakura! You found him! Have you convinced him yet to join us?" Dark, questioning eyes snapped to me. Thanks, Naruto.

"Well you see Sasuke, as Naruto just said—" I was cut off by the alarm going off. Oh, well. Naruto and Sasuke both swore, before trudging off to the logs. I was getting hungry anyway.

"I'm sorry, but what?" What was going on? Kakashi sighed and motioned once more to the log.

*

"I said sit down so I can tie you up." Uh, okay then. I sat down and watched as he tied me to the log.

"Was this because I insulted your porn book?" I heard Naruto choke and mutter to Sasuke, "Porn book?"

"Errr, no." One look at his face told me that my insult was the reason and probably my almost suicide. He finished tying and looked over at Sasuke and Naruto, their stomachs growling "Oh my. Aren't you guys hungry. But, I have an announcement to make. None of you are going back to Academy."

Naruto cheered, "Yes! This means we all are —" Kakashi cut him off.

"You guys are hopeless and have no right to be ninjas. So yes you won't be returning to the Academy because no matter how much you train, you won't ever make it as Shinobi!" Jeez, I'm so scared.

Seconds passed before Naruto shrieked, "What do you mean by that?!" I saw from the corner of my eye, Sasuke grimace before sprinting towards Kakashi.

Sasuke grunted as Kakashi put him in a hold. "The point of this exercise was teamwork. Sakura, you did try to rally Naruto and Sasuke but failed." Well, shit. "So, I will give you another chance. Eat those bento boxes. But, don't give any to Sakura. Either of you feed her, you will fail." Kakashi disappeared, going to hide somewhere in the trees. Silence followed.

I cleared my throat, "So, uh, the weather is pretty—" I stopped as two bento boxes were shoved into my face. I felt my cheeks begin warm.

"Er, uh didn't he say not too or else we will all fail."

"Kakashi's probably miles away and won't even know. And you're no good to me if you're just going to be a liability." Sasuke blurted, while Naruto blushed.

"Thanks you two." They began to feed me, but were abruptly interrupted by a loud explosion.

"You…" Kakashi growled stalking towards us before stopping directly in front of us. "pass!" Naruto and Sasuke once again, seemed to shocked for words.

"You all have taken a huge step towards teamwork. Ninja who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum! That's it for today Team , we will work again tomorrow. One of you untie Sakura, by the way." Kakashi finished and strutted off into the sunset.

AN:

I have read all all your reviews and just want to give a thanks to everyone for bothering to leave one. Special thanks to Cruisegirl86 for reviewing each chapter. And I do have answers to some of your questions. Sakura will not be a Tsunade 2 as the story progresses. She will learn and use different jutsus. I never said Sakura was the only one sent back to the past. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows. -theworldthegirlsaw

Published: 12/31/18


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Naruto Universe. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 7

"Sakura! Let's go eat some Ramen after this!" Naruto untied the ropes holding me to the log.

"Thanks, Naruto and see. Sasuke would you want to come?" Naruto held out a hand which I took and stood up.

"Hn, fine. But, not for too long." And with that comment Sasuke turned around and took off in a random direction.

"Eh, Bastard, you're going the wrong way!" Naruto shouted, and began to laugh. That's right. Sasuke hasn't gone to Ichiraku yet.

Sasuke paused, and turned. "Well, what way then. Hurry it up." His face was turned, but I swore I saw red dusting his cheeks.

"It's this way. Come on." I grabbed both of their hands and started to tug them with them.

"Sakura—." Sasuke began before I cut him off.

"Hush. We are a team after all."

*

It was nice. We hadn't done this at all before in the previous timeline. It had been silence the whole time, since I had pulled them along. A comfortable silence, I suppose.

Naruto ordered another bowl, and Sasuke silently swished the noodles around in his bowl. I leaned towards him.

"Not hungry?" He stopped playing with his food and looked up.

"Why are you so different from before? It's like you're another person." Naruto looked over, interested. My teammates waited, expectant looks on their faces.

"I suppose I realized how the world is. Life's too short to be playing around. I realized if I want to be someone who my friends can rely on, then I'd have to become stronger." Sasuke didn't seem to buy it, his dark eyes boring into mine. Naruto, however, nodded his head in agreement.

"On a different note, I just had an idea." I quickly changed the subject. Being under Sasuke's scrutiny made me a bit uncomfortable. "What if we met here or at someone's house each Wednesday. So we can train, strategize, or even just hang out. I think if we want to become better as an individual our team will have to too."

"I like it, Sakura. I'm in!" Naruto mumbled in between bites of his food.

Sasuke's eyes still hadn't left me the whole time. He looked away and gave a simple, "Hn."

"That's a yes, I'm guessing. So, how about we do it at my house first." I slid off the stool, sensing a familiar chakra outside.

"I'll be back in a bit." I walked out, throwing a hand up behind me. I darted after her figure.

"Uh, excuse me. Kurenai Sensei?" Kurenai stopped, her red eyes looking at me with interest.

"Is there something you need?"

I bowed my head and asked, "Will you please take me on as a student?" I could feel her surprise at my question.

"Your name? You may rise, by the way." I straightened and looked in the eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, member of Team 7."

"Oh, one of Kakashi's huh? And you passed, too. Impressive." She paused for a second. I took a step back as a genjutsu began to form. A lower level one. She must be trying to test me.

"Kai." Kurenai took a better look at me.

"Genjutsu type?"

"I suppose, but I only know the basics. I heard you're the best genjutsu caster in Konoha and I want you to train me, please." I informed her. She turned around and began to walk away.

"I do have my own team now….but I don't see why not. Meet me here Thursday on. I'll show you where we'll train be able to train every Thursday."

"Thank you!" I smiled in appreciation and waved her goodbye as she left. I turned around made my way back to my seat. Got that covered, at least.

"Sakura, what was that about?" Naruto inquired, finishing another bowl.

"I want to learn more genjutsu, so I asked Team 8's sensei to teach me. And she will every Thursday." I finished my now cold noodles and set aside the bowl.

"Will you be able to handle that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Of course." I'll have too.

"Hn. I'm leaving, goodnight." Sasuke paid for his meal and gave me one last look before leaving. All the while Naruto was screaming bastard at him.

After Naruto finished his meal we traded a few words and parted ways. Today wasn't too bad, I thought to myself. I got some necessities done. What could be better?

I jerked to a stop as a chakra nearer mere. Chakra, that was a bit familiar but not enough to identify, it seemed to pause as it neared me before disappearing all together. Oddly, I have a feeling it came from somewhere in the sky. Weird.

AN:

Happy New Year!

Published 1/1/19


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Naruto universe. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since Team 7 was made official. My time was full of training or missions. Lee must want to kill me based on the extreme exercises he's been putting me through. I have gotten faster and stronger, though. I can feel it. The weights have yet to come off, but I plan taking them off before the Wave mission. Which will happen in a week or so.

Not only has my taijutsu improved, but so has my genjutsu and ninjutsu. My first session with Kurenai was her testing my skills. Then ended with her handing me a few books on genjutsu and a few low rank ones to practice till next Thursday. I can now cast B level genjutsu as well as one A level. Not bad.

My ninjutsu….is getting there. Three team training exercises ago, I asked Kakashi to show me water and Earth style jutsu. And he did show me one jutsu for each. A water style clone and the mud wall jutsu. I can perform them perfectly now, but it took some time to get the hang of them.

Half an hour ago, I had just finished a three hour long training session with Lee. I was dead afterwards, but I feel better after a shower. I glanced at the message Kakashi had sent, stating that today would be a free day. Hence no training of any sort. I smiled, Naruto will probably want a Ramen eating contest and Sasuke will want to be left alone to sulk and train.

And I….I suppose a walk around the village would be nice. Maybe check in on Naruto or Sasuke. The weather is after all sunny.

*

I had checked Naruto's apartment only to find him sleeping. And it looked like he would be for a while. Now it was just me.

I could try to find Shikamaru. Play some shogi with him. Or help In in the flower shop.

Maybe even—

"Sakura."

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sasuke stood not too far behind me, wearing his normal attire. His dark eyes bore into my green ones.

"I thought I had the right to walk around the village as I pleased." Sasuke deadpanned.

"You are. I'm just surprised you are actually exercising that right. No offense, of course."

Um, what is going on?

"None taken. Follow me." Sasuke began to walk away, his hands in his pockets.

"Er, okay." I followed keeping a distance.

We walked for a few minutes in silence for a few minutes before we stopped. We were now standing, near the bench. The bench Sasuke yeeted the shit out of me and had left me. Fun memories.

He took a seat so I did too. We sat there for about an hour. Not saying anything. To be honest I'm surprised I didn't say anything.

Sasuke sat up and turned away from me, said "Thanks." and began to walk away. What is going on?

*

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked as he laid in the grass. I found him not too far away from the bench.

I sighed and laid down next to him. "Being lazy like you."

"Troublesome." I heard him mutter under his breath.

"I was wondering if you would want to play Shogi with me sometime?" He sat up and looked at me, confusion on his face.

"You know how to play?"

"No, but I'd like to learn." I did know, but I was very bad and forgot half the rules. Not really a winning chance.

I could feel Shikamaru continue to stare at me, before laying down. "...okay. Meet me here tomorrow at noon."

"Thanks." I wish back in the other timeline, I had been more friendlier to the other Rookie Nine.

"It's a drag, but no problem."

As I continued to lay there, watching the clouds, I forgot about all my problems that I faced alone. Almost.

AN:

Sorry this is very short. Next chapter will be the start of the Wave mission. And it will be a lot longer.

Published: 1/2/19


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Naruto universe. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 9

Today was the day the Wave mission would begin. Naruto is just as restless as he was in the other timeline. We are guaranteed to go. That is, if I decide not to change anything. I'm leaning towards doing the mission considering Sasuke re-awakens his Sharingan, Naruto and Sasuke become bonded more, and it's a good lesson for both of them.

So, it's settled. The Wave mission will be a go.

*

"The next assignment for Team 7 will be to babysit for the council of elders—"

Naruto cut off the third, "No way! No thank you! Boring! Give us something different to do! Something amazing!" It was killing me. The past month of not doing any real mission. I went from fighting in the War to chasing a runaway cat in dirty alleyways. A big difference, if you ask me.

Iruka began to shout at Naruto, who in turn began to shout back. Which led to Kakashi bopping him in the head. And Third was about to give a lecture on the structure missions assignments.

"He is right though." Now I had everyone's attention. "We have done a whole lot of mental missions. And we will probably do many more. So, why not just give us one go at C rank mission. Not like it'll hurt. It'll just give us more practice as a shinobi and teammate." The Third leaned back in his chair and took a drag from his pipe.

"Hm, Naruto and you aren't wrong, I suppose. I'll assign you a C rank mission. A mission to protect an individual."

"Alright! Who is it!" Naruto questioned, sitting on the ground. When did he—? I don't even want to know.

"Here, Naruto." I grabbed his arm and yanked him up as our drunk bridge builder stumbled through the door.

"What's going on here? They look like a bunch of wet nosed brats. Especially the midget with the look of an imbecile." Jeez, if only the dude knew he was talking to eventually to one of the strongest shinobis in history.

Naruto began to whip his head back and forth mumbling, "Who's the midget? Imbecile?" Alright...maybe I can see it. Just a little bit.

I watched as he paused, and understood was the drunk was saying. "I'll kill him!" I snatched his arm, holding him back.

"Naruto, I don't think it's a good idea to kill the person we're supposed to protect." Tazuna sighed, probably realizing we are all he's gonna get, and introduced himself and the mission

"I am Tazuna, a bride builder. You are all to protect me and offer up your lives if it's needed."

*

We'd been walking for quite a bit. The conversation was a steady stream of Naruto mostly. Either bickering with Tazuna or making remarks about the land around. Sasuke and I remained silent. I would join in with Naruto, but I was trying to figure out a plan for those Chunin brothers and Zabuza.

I was still lost in thought when we passed the puddle. And I still didn't have a plan. Kakashi subtly glanced at it and kept moving.

I watched 'surprised' as the two brothers erupted from the puddle and wrapped their twin chain gauntlets around Kakashi. And ripped him apart. Jeez, does he have to be so dramatic.

"Eh! Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto screamed, panic and fear on his face. Sasuke looked to be just as scared.

The brothers disappeared, appearing behind Naruto. "Two little piggies..." They said, bringing up their connected chain to get Naruto. I'll join in at the last moment, I decided watching my other teammate move. Sasuke threw a shuriken and kunai, effectively trapping their connected chain to a tree.

He jumped and landed gracefully onto their arms. Planting his hands on theirs, Sasuke simultaneously kicked them both in the head. The Chunin disconnected the wire and moved away. One going towards Naruto and are other towards Tazuna. I sprinted forward to meet the brother head on.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, having gotten in a defensive position in front of Tazuna. I paid him no mind. I knew what I was doing.

As we neared each other, I turned and slid. In between the chunin legs. After clearing the space between his legs, I stopped myself and charged in again. He was still facing the other, but must have saw my plan. Because he threw back his left hand in hopes of backhanding me. I grabbed it, twisting it severely. It forced him onto the ground, which I then kicked the back of his knocking him unconscious.

I turned and saw Kakashi holding the other Chunin. "Not bad, Sakura." Sasuke and Naruto both looked at me with surprise.

*

"Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't help." Naruto spoke, as I healed his hand from him making his statement. Sasuke stood nearby, silently watching.

"Why are you apologising? It was your first enemy after all. And they were Chunin." I finished healing it and stood up. Naruto looked down at the ground.

"But, you didn't hesitate and neither did the bastard!" Sasuke heard and gave Naruto a smirk, riling Naruto up. "Bastard!"

I watched as they both began to argue. Kakashi was discussing with Tazuna a few feet away, the tied up Chunin behind them. I saw Kakashi pause for a few seconds before answering Tazuna.

"Hey, we are continuing the mission. We move out now."

AN:

I tried with the fight scene, so please have mercy on me. And I will try to show other characters development. Probably in the future, get different perspectives.

Published: 1/2/19


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Naruto universe. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 10

It's been a day since the Chunins attacked us. I had to admit. I was still a bit shaken up from the fight. But….I was an Uchiha. I can't die till I have completed my goals. Nothing will stop me. He will die. He must.

I looked over my shoulder at Sakura. She was looking out to the misty waves, a distant look on her face. She has been looking like that a lot recently. She'll just zone out sometimes.

Sakura has become a bigger question each day.

Sakura has changed. There is no denying that. And even that loser over there too has changed. Sakura though, it's like she's a completely different person. Her stamina and strength has improved over the past weeks. Not significantly, but enough to notice. How though?

"Sakura, who's training you besides Kakashi." I knew she was receiving training from someone. Maybe that woman she stopped in the middle of the street a few Wednesdays ago.

Sakura turned, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, come on! Tell us, Sakura!" The loser shouted. Sakura adopted a thoughtful look on her face. She placed a hand on her chin as if she was thinking.

"Hm, well if you insist. I'm actually being trained by two people. Team 8's Sensei and a fellow Genin named Rock Lee." Two teachers….

"Rock Lee? What does he teach you?" I never even heard of him. And a Genin teaching another Genin?

"He excels in taijutsu. We meet every morning." Sakura stopped and we waited for her to continue. "Er, uh for example, last session we did 15 laps around the village—." That's not bad. "on our hands. It's not fun. I learned that the hard way." Oh.

"What do you mean on your hands?!" Naruto yelled, disbelief evident on his face. Sakura sighed, and tried to begin to explain the extreme exercise.

"Well, it starts as a handstand—"

"Rock Lee wouldn't happen to be a certain student of a certain Sensei named Might Gai?" Kakashi interrupted. Sakura smiled kindly, but I could see what it truly was. A smirk.

"Yeah….you know him?" Sakura raised a pink brow, a question on her face.

"Unfortunately." Kakashi didn't continue on the subject. I think we all took the hint not to broach the subject. It seemed to be touchy subject for him, since I could see him grimace slightly under his mask.

*

If only Kakashi knew, Gai Sensei spoke of his eternal rival on the daily.

It had been interesting, to meet Gai Sensei and his team before the Chunin Exams. I have spoken to both Neji and TenTen, already. When they come to pick Lee up in the mornings for a mission or session.

They weren't any different. Especially Neji. He was as close minded as he was in the other timeline's Chunin Exams. I missed the older, Jounin Neji. Genin Neji is all about destiny and fate, still. I have tried to talk to him, but it seems only Naruto will be able to get through to him.

I have…..already flipped out him. For insulting Lee on his destiny of being a weak ninja. I lost my shit.

Let's just say….Neji probably considers me a psychopath, now. Oh well.

"Sakura, did you hear what Tazuna said about the mission?" Kakashi asked, snapping me out of my reminiscing of the past.

"Yeah, about Gato." That means we should be getting closer to shore. Kakashi stared at me for a few more seconds, unconvinced.

"Sakura, you can't afford to have your head in the clouds. One wrong move and you're dead." Believe me. I know more than you can imagine, Kakashi. Sadly. I just nodded my head, the ever obedient student.

I then noticed Sasuke staring at me. Jeez, he's been looking at me a lot recently. Not out of infatuation. More like I have two heads kind of way. And he did just ask me questions out of nowhere about my training. So unlike him, to initiate conversation first.

I was pulled from my thoughts, as Naruto leaned forward as we glided under the bridge and into the scenic village. His eyes widened as he took in the foreign scenery.

"Woah…." I forgot this is his first time out of the village. And probably Sasuke's too. Because even he looked around with interest.

Kakashi must have noticed my laid-back attitude, because I could feel his one eyed stare on the back of my head. Jeez.

"Woah, Naruto. Look at those trees!" I flung myself forward, pointing at the trees. Naruto and Sasuke grunted as I landed on them.

"Jeez, Sakura. How much have you eaten?" Naruto asked. Did he just…. My right eye began to twitch.

"It's muscle!" I hissed, pulling myself up and out of the boat as it neared the deck. I waited a few feet away for my companions, my arms crossed over my chest.

After they all got out, we began to walk in the direction for the clearing, where the battle with Zabuza would be.

"Now, if I can just make it home in one piece." Tazuna said. Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah, Yeah." He sounded so done with Tazuna's shit.

We walked for a minute before Naruto began to throw Kunais. He wouldn't hit anything, except for almost hitting the snow rabbit. Which would be used as one of Zabuza's substitutions if needed, I believe. And thankfully for the bunny, he won't.

It all happened pretty quickly after that. Naruto discovers the snow rabbit. Kakashi figures out they will be attacked. Warns us to get down. Almost get our heads taken off by a huge sword. Finally, Zabuza makes his grand appearance.

AN:

I will try to get Sakura to interact with other characters. As always, thanks for the reviews.

Published: 1/4/19


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Naruto universe. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 11

"I assume you are Kakashi of the Sharingan?" Zabuza asked, perched on his sword. Kakashi placed his hand on his forehead protector, ready to pull it up.

"Assume the manji battle formation. Stay out of this fight. That's the teamwork of this situation. Protect Tazuna." He looked back at us, as we moved into the formation.

"Zabuza…. shall we?" Kakashi looked back at his opponent, his Sharingan showing.

"Ah, to face the Sharingan so early in a battle. What an honor." Zabuza commented. Naruto shook his head and shouted at Kakashi confused.

"Sharingan?! What is that? That's all you have been saying!"

As Sasuke began to explain to Naruto the abilities of his clan's dojutsu, I began to think of a plan.

By the end of the battle no one is hurt. Except for Kakashi and that's from chakra depletion. The abilities I possess now are more defensive based except for my genjutsu and chakra enhanced punches/kicks. I do have the 100 healings marks, of course. But, I would prefer to keep that under wraps for some time. Maybe until I'm fourteen or fifteen. I'll ask Tsunade on how to store it when she gets here.

I'll just let it play out like last time and just provide medical support and backup. Then, at the Chunin Exams, I'll show abilities of a Chunin. I won't, of course though, let people die needlessly. I'll try to save Haku and Zabuza.

Zabuza jumped to the water and got into that odd stance. "The finest of the Ninja Arts….Water Mist jutsu." He began to disappear as thick mist formed.

Not even a few seconds had passed before, Kakashi was swallowed by the mist. Then came, Zabuza's Silent Killing technique. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Sasuke freeze in fear. I had to admit was a bit unnerving, still. But, nothing compared to Madara.

I nudged his shoulder with my own. His eyes flicked up to mine, fright shown. I gave him a small smile.

"Happy to die, pinky?" I heard Zabuza call out, some amusement in his voice.

"I will never let any of my comrades die." Kakashi stated, before I could respond.

"Don't promise something you can't keep." Zabuza murmured, before flickering right in-between us and Tazuna. I swung my fist backwards. Zabuza dodged and brought his huge blade up, to slice me in half. I smiled as Kakashi grabbed the blade and dispatched the clone. We all jumped back as Naruto shouted.

"Sensei, behind you!" Revealing Zabuza about to strike Kakashi from behind. Kakashi's clone was taken out, then the real Kakashi put a blade to Zabuza's throat.

"It's over." Zabuza laughed, shocking everyone around but me.

"You are a fool if you think it's over. This is not all what it takes to defeat me."

Zabuza and Kakashi began to exchange blows, before Kakashi got kicked all the way to the water. The real Zabuza places Kakashi in the Water Prison Jutsu, just like the same as last time.

Zabuza gave a sly look as he created another water clone and sent it our way.

If I recall, he goes after Naruto first. "Naruto! Sasuke! Be ready!" Sasuke looked at me and nodded his head. Naruto slowly nodded his head.

It happened in a flash. Zabuza was in front of us. Then, Naruto went flying. Shit. Maybe I could have warned him a bit better. I looked towards Sasuke, who nodded at me. Sasuke took off to Zabuza as I ran back to Naruto. He threw kunai and shuriken but were deflected. As well as his kick. He grunted as he flew back landing next to Naruto.

I quickly healed Naruto, before moving onto Sasuke. "We got to fight as one. I'll provide a distraction. You two try to get Kakashi Sensei. He's our way to victory." I whispered, my hands glowing green. They nodded and looked at each other with something other than anger for once.

"I would not waste your energy, Pinky. You are all going to be dead anyways." Zabuza drawled, resting his sword casually on his shoulder. I didn't answer, instead racking my brain for a plan that won't make me use the 100 Healings Mark.

"It really annoys me. To see you three acting like shinobi. But, a shinobi isn't someone who just say that they are. It's someone who has seen death. None of you are fit to be shinobi. Or even been alive." He finished bitterly. I stood up, Naruto explaining a plan to Sasuke.

"You would be surprised." I merely said. Zabuza narrowed his eyes before stalking towards us.

I ran forward, before jumping straight into the air almost directly above Zabuza. As I fell down to earth, I raised my gloved fist and swung. And missed Zabuza. He smirked as he sidestepped, watching me fly past him. Or smiled till I completely created a huge crater in the ground.

I didn't want to use my chakra enhanced punches but, since I don't possess any long range or offensive jutsus at the moment, I had to rely on Tsunade's technique. I rolled to the side as he brought his blade, but not before grabbing Naruto's forehead protector. I threw it to Naruto, who wrapped it immediately around his head.

"Let's go, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, making at least twenty shadow clones.

I took a defensive stand by Tazuna, as Naruto and Sasuke began their brilliant plan. Which was the same as the other timeline. I smiled, watching as Kakashi was eventually freed from his water prison.

"There was a shuriken in the shadow of the other!"

AN:

Sorry, I haven't posted recently. I was very busy and tired. Hopefully, I will be going back to the same posting schedule. Was this fight scene good? I'm struggling, if you can't tell, to write fight scenes.

credit to orionsnight for reading all my chapters before posting them

Published: 1/6/19


	12. 12

A/N: lmao I'm still alive. I hope y'all are okay and stay okay. I'll prob be updating more bc of quarantine. Sorry, if it seems a bit forced at the end. It's been a while since I've wrote anything.

Disclaimer - naruto belongs to kishimoto

Chapter 12

Sakura's hands glowed a faint green as she began to heal Kakashi. It had been some time since the end of the battle. Kakashi had copied Zabuza and beat him. Haku then came and Sakura decided to hold her tongue, letting Zabuza escape. Now, the team was staying in Tazuna's house just like last time. The difference — Sakura was now healing Kakashi.

The boys were out in the hall, waiting diligently for their sensei. They had tried to stay in the room as she healed Kakashi but left when she began to crack her knuckles menacingly.

Now half an hour later, she heard Naruto and Sasuke bickering outside the closed door. A vein began to bulge on her forehead as they began yelling 'Bastard' and 'Loser' at each other with no context.

"Shannaro! Shut up out there before I stomp on you!" Sakura yelled, effectively stopping their yelling match and hearts. The door slowly opened and in walked Sasuke and Naruto. The latter looked slightly more paler than usual at Sakura's outburst.

"Are you almost done? We want to train." Sasuke demanded, now standing over her. He was a bit annoyed at having to wait before he could train. Sakura had taken over as leader, ordering them around while Kakashi laid on his ass.

He watched, somewhat nervous he had to admit, as the green light died from her hands. Sakura's pink head turned slowly to look at him. "Actually, I just finished. He should be waking up in a little bit. Let's go help them with dinner." She stood up and grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke, pulling them behind her.

"I don't need you to drag me along." Sasuke scowled, trying to yank his arm out of her steel grip. He failed of course. When the hell did she become so strong?

"Oh, yes. You do, Sasuke. Believe me. I won't let you stray from the path." As she said this, Sasuke had an odd feeling she meant something much more than just a trip to the kitchen.

——

Kakashi groaned as he slowly sat up. Confusion flowed through him as he didn't recognize the room he was resting in. As his eyes adjusted, his surroundings came to him. He was in a dimly lit room and was laying on a low, comfy bed. He felt three familiar different chakra signatures outside the door.

"He just woke up, so no loud noises or crazy movements." Sakura commanded her teammates, looking directly at Naruto.

"Why—why are you looking at me like that, Sakura?" Naruto asked, still confused as Sasuke scoffed. Sakura just gave him a gentle smile…. she smiled at him!

"How long are you guys going to stand out there?" An exhausted voice asked through the door.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, pushing past both of his teammates. Now they can finally train, now that the geezer is up! He watched as Kakashi sat up and gave a small frown.

"Is something the matter, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked, beginning to gnaw at her bottom lip. Did I heal him wrong? There's no way that I could have let that happen though—.

"Thank you for healing me, Sakura." Kakashi said, smiling with his lone, visible eye. "I was just thinking about that Hunter Nin."

Naruto and Sasuke both began "What do you mean—," They cut off and frowned at each other.

Sakura continued, "How so, Kaka-sensei?" Of course, she already knew the answer.

"Well, Hunter nin always usually destroys a body at the site. Not later on. If I'm correct, this means that the supposed Hunter Nin and Zabuza are partners." Kakashi sighed and began to stand up.

"Ah, that means we have to fight him again!" Naruto shouted happily, a grin stretching across his mischievous face. Sasuke bore a similar expression causing Sakura to almost facepalm. Geez, they are always looking for trouble.

"We will now begin training to prepare for Zabuza and the Hunter Nin." Kakashi declared, shocking all but Sakura.


	13. 13

A/N: lol I was rereading past chapters so I actually know what I've already written and I realized I should have been banned for how bad my grammar and writing was. I still have no idea how long this story is going to be or if she ends up with someone lol. Not mentioning the last chapter I wrote it in third person, unlike the other chapters that were written in first person. Let's just pretend that never happened lmao. I'm going to try to post at least once a week. And I sorta feel illiterate rn, so don't come at me if my writing is bad :)

Disclaimer: kishimoto owns naruto periodt

Chapter 13

"So, how did you become so efficient at medical ninjutsu when you have never been to the hospital?" I coughed, almost choking at Kakashi's sudden question. I was currently sitting next to him in a tree watching Naruto and Sasuke attempting to chakra climb a tree.

"Haha…. well, I actually started reading some medical ninjutsu books a while ago." I answered, trying to come up with an excuse. Don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious.

That's right, I shouldn't flex my medical ninjutsu too much. After this mission, I'll have to apply for an apprenticeship at the hospital and pretend to go through all the training again. I had almost forgotten about the hospital from being so busy with my current training. For now on I'll only try to use basic first aid, unless in an emergency, to try to seem more like a normal genin.

"Your chakra control must be expert level, then. A rookie genin learning medical ninjutsu just from reading a book! My, that's quite impressive." Kakashi said with a smile, obviously not believing my lie at all. Shit.

I gave him a huge smile back, "Thank you, Kaka-Sensei!" I turned my attention back to my teammates, who were laying on the ground exhausted, "Do y'all need any help?" I asked, raising a brow to them. I ignored Kakashi's scrutiny and jumped down next to them.

They both looked up at me, Sasuke biting back a scowl while Naruto nodded his head with enthusiasm. I gave a small smile and walked to Naruto's training tree.

"Well, do you guys know what you can't get right?" I turned and faced them. They both sat up, Sasuke looking anywhere but me, while Naruto seemed to ponder for a second.

"It's the whole thing!" He exclaimed, throwing up his arms barely missing Sasuke's head. Sasuke scowled and smacked him on the head. As per usual, Naruto yelled, "Bastard!" And attempted to throttle Sasuke.

"Hey!" I stomped my foot on the ground, with a little chakra, causing a small crack to appear. They both stopped and looked up at me slowly.

"I'll go through it slowly and you guys just watch, okay?" I turned around and began to show them step by step on how to do the exercise. Naruto nodded his head every few seconds while Sasuke silently observed.

I climbed the tree and flopped down onto a branch, grinned and gave a peace sign. "Sakura-Chan, you're amazing! I wish I was as good as you!" Naruto bellowed.

"Thanks Naruto, but I have a feeling you'll get this down in no time." He is his own genius, afterall. The pair then, began to go through the exercise once again, improving slowly but steadily each time.

———

"Where are the other two brats at, huh?" Tazuna asked me, as I sat across from him on the bridge.

Just like last time, Kakashi had both Naruto and Sasuke train another day and sent me off to accompany Tazuna. I had been hoping to see if Kakashi could give me another jutsu to work on, but atlas here I am.

"They are both training for another day. I cleared the exercise yesterday, and so here I am." I answered, standing up and stretching out my arms. He just looked at me and nodded, going back to his work.

I should use this time to plan out what I'm going to do with Zabuza and Haku. I did decide earlier I was going to save them, but how? That will be my biggest problem for the coming future. I honestly wish I had someone to talk to this about. Should I tell my team? Maybe Kakashi? Ino?

I groaned and sat back down and put my head in my hands. This is starting to become a bit stressful, not going to lie. I frowned as a thought began to form in my head. Who is to say I was the only one sent back in time? It's ignorant to think I'm the only one. And undoubtedly, I'll come to find out if there is someone else if/when the timeline changes from someone other than me.


	14. 14

A/N: I already broke my promise of posting every week, but I've had finals and stuff. But I'll probably have more chapters out soon. And disclaimer for the next few chaps, I suck at writing battles and this chapter is short too, sorry lol I just wanted to get it out.

Disclaimer- This is kishimoto, not mine periodt

Chapter 14

The past few days went by slow and were rather uneventful. I spent my mornings and afternoons with Tazuna on the bridge. And in the evening and well into the night, I was with Naruto and Sasuke. Mostly just, offering them tips while also planning out the upcoming battle. I also did some basic strength and stamina exercises and ran through some of my newer jutsu.

Then the kid, Inari, had his outburst at dinner like last time and I remained silent allowing Naruto to work his magic. Unfortunately and annoyingly, I noticed Kakashi over the past few days studying me. He obviously doesn't trust me. That is a big problem. I wouldn't be surprised if he turns me into Inoichi and Ibikki. I doubt he would though. This is considering that while he doesn't trust me, I am still his 'comrade' and he would rather die than betray me. It's starting to look like I might have to tell a certain someone my secret sooner than expected.

A day later, the final battle for the bridge began.

————

"What happened here?!" Tazuna exclaimed, at the sight of his fallen workers. Well, obviously– My thoughts were cut off as mist began to surround the four of us.

"Watch out!" Kakashi yelled, willing Sasuke and I to get ready.

"Long time no see, Kakashi. I still see you have two of those brats," Zabuza, taunted. I had decided to leave Naruto back at the house, in order to make sure he protected those villagers like last time, "That brat is even shaking… poor kid."

"I'm shaking from excitement!" Sasuke retorted, with a smirk on his face. At the same moment five or so Zabuza water clones appeared, surrounding us. I silently watched as Sasuke cleanly dispatched them.

"Looks like you got a rival now, Haku." I had to stop myself from frowning, since I could easily face Haku on my own.

But, I had decided that for this battle I won't do much. Since, this battle greatly affects both Sasuke and Naruto. I'll only provide some basic medical ninjutsu and join in only to try to prevent the ill fated duo's deaths. However, things rarely go according to plan in life...

Sasuke charged forward and began to fight his Haku. "Sakura, stay and guard Tazuna. Don't leave his side ever!" Kakashi ordered and ran off to fight Zabuza. I nodded and stood there, obediently watching the two battles simultaneously unfold.

A/n: sorry for the short chapter, again, just wanted to get it up


End file.
